Make Up Hour Romance
by MDesireeM
Summary: Who would have thought that there would be romance during Attendance REcovery? MikanXNatsume One Shot


Make-up Hours

"Mikan" a girl with chocolate colored eyes looked up to the teacher who called her name, "Yes?" The teacher who was named Mr. Narumi hi-lighted a sheet of paper. Mikan looked down at her blank notebook in front of her. She was currently sitting in a room with tables and two teachers. A creepy looking teacher with black hair and a stick was the other one. All the students in the room were there to make up hours. Mikan had decided, after a while of just sitting and staring, decided to draw. A few minutes had passed and she was about to start over, when a boy grabbed the seat next to her and sat down.

He was wearing all black. His shirt, leather jacket and jeans were all black, like pitch black. He had crimson red eyes with raven black hair; he looked at her and smirked. She looked back to her paper and began to draw random objects that came to her mind.

Well I was just gonna sneak off campus, but the freaking cop caught me. "Don't you own hours, Natsume?" that's what he said which got me here. In the class of other people who owe hours, there were a few guys in the back but they were jocks, not my crew. And the girls in the front were utter sluts; their body was hanging out of their clothing. Again sluts. And then there was this one girl in the middle off to the side of the room. Sitting by herself, she was drawing something in her notebook. If I had to sit next to someone, might as well be her.

Her hair was light brown and eyes that were chocolate brown to match, she was wearing a maroon tank with a black jean jacket and black jeans. My type of girl already! The teach gave me a sheet of paper and instructed, "At least look like your working." Poor teacher, he doesn't want to be here either, probably wants to be with his boyfriend. Seriously, this guy looks like a freaking hippy! With his blond long hair and always smiling and light blue shirt: gay! Whatever floats his boat I guess.

So the paper was just sitting there in front of me, and the girl next to me kept drawing. What have I got to lose? So I wrote: My name is Natsume. And just slid it over to her side of the table and drew my name on the other paper the teach gave me, I look like I'm working right? Heh working for a date.

A random sheet of paper slid onto my side of the table. There were a few words scribbled on it. "My name is Natsume." I whispered as I read it. I looked to boy on my right, he was writing 'Natsume' in big letters with items around it. So it must be him. I wrote back, "okay…and?" before slipping it back to him. I worked on my drawing again, it needed shading. After a couple of seconds the sheet came into my view again. "What's your name?" was written on it this time. I sighed, I was actually gonna pass notes during make-up hours. "Mikan. Why?" I slipped his paper back to him. He was still busy shading in his name. This dude had to be bored or something. He looked at the paper and wrote something. This time he looked up and handed it to me. "Okay Mikan, did you know that your polka dot bra was showing?" I looked at my clothes and there sticking up through the top of my tank was polka dots. Damn…I wrote back, "pervert."

This girl was funny. 'Pervert', how many girls would actually call you that now and scowl and everything!? I just came up with a nick name for her. "So Polka Dots, how long you in here for?"

Her Reply: "IDK, I just know that I owe hours. My name is not Polka Dots. Loser." See? This girl is a work of something.

"Lol well to me your name is Polka Dots that are cool. The cop busted me, I owe like 27 hours or something like that. Btw not a loser."

Her reply: "whatever. That is a lot. And yes you are."

"Not really, it cause I skip a lot. Ya know? Anyway what's with the black on black?"

" I could ask the same to you."

"Smart. Well my reason is because everyone is so bright that well I wanted to be different."

"Poetic. I wanted to blend in. didn't work"

" =) I could have told you that myself, Polka Dot. What grade you in, btw?"

"I'm a junior. You?"

"Junior as well. Never seen you around or even heard of you. So what type of music you listen to?"

"Trying to blend remembers, look a few lines up. Mostly Rock but anything actually."

"Right, rock? What's your favorite band?"

"Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin and Simple Plan, how about you?"

"Rock: Papa Roach. Not a bad choice of bands. So what about your favorite song?"

"Generation"

"Simple Plan? Really? Would have told me you liked Pain by Three Days Grace"

"Proves how much you know about girls"

"Well obviously I don't know every girl. I don't know you."

"Does that line work on every girl?"

"Nope. Hasn't worked once."

"Pathetic."

"Whatever you say, Polka Dots."

The bell rang, "Well Students looks like you can go home now!" That teacher is still gay. Mikan was putting up her things when a sheet of paper flew out from her binder. It looked like a sketch of something. "Didn't know you could draw." I said as I hand her back the paper. She takes it and slides it back into her binder. "Never asked." She smiles and walks through the doors. I head out after her and walk to my next class, maybe lunch wasn't a total waste of time.

Natsume was following me, I could have sworn it! He appears everywhere I am. After lunch I was walking with my friends to my sixth period and then pop there he is! It's kind of weird. But whatever, he was cool during lunch, I guess. I smile as I walk through the double doors to the auditorium for the rest of my hours that I needed to make-up. I sit up front, and a few minutes later someone sits two seats away from me with a laptop. Well apparently I wasn't the only one who brought their laptop. Then I look over my shoulder and practically everyone is on their laptops. Joy.

A new message appears on my screen.

"Hey Polka Dots. Making up Hours again?" I quickly type a response. "How did you get my IM name?

"It's called the internet, I can find anything on the World Wide Web"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Talk?" I look over my shoulder, all you see is computer screens. Where is he?

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"Correction: the teach told us to look like we are working. I am. I am typing to you."

"You're weird."

"And yet you continue to talk to me! I think you like me. Anyway how was your afternoon?"

"Keep dreaming. It was boring like usual. /How was yours?"

"Interesting, you see I kept running into this girl with her friends. She would smile or glare at me."

"…………stalker"

"Lol, only for you" "teach coming your way"

I closed the window and continued typing up a poem for my English class that was due next Thursday, but you could never be too early for English. The teacher came up behind me and commented on my poem. Before leaving to her desk in the front.

"So what are you writing?"

"A poem."

"For…?"

"English"

"Are you gonna start a conversation or what?"

"Go Away"

"That's a no. tell you what, where are you going after this?"

"Home."

"That's it"

"Yes"

"What if I take you to the movies?"

"I'd decline."'

"Even if I watch New Moon with you?"

"New Moon? Why? I rather watch The Book of Eli"

"Really? Cool, well than I'll buy us tickets for that movie."

"Are you asking me on a date, Natsume?"

"Why I believe so Mikan."

"Fine. One movie that's it"

"Looks like I got a date." I whisper to myself as I watch Mikan close her laptop and stand to leave. I stand with her and smile. "So Polka Dots, you don't like Jacob Black?"


End file.
